


I Will Make Your Days Easier to Bear

by pamuya (cheeseboytyrell)



Category: The Hobbit, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Teasing, dirty elves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 03:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheeseboytyrell/pseuds/pamuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindir waits for his Lord to return from his morning ride.  Elrond returns and is noticeably dirty and Lindir is not having that.  Things don't exactly go as planned and Elrond finally decides to approach Lindir about his feelings for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Make Your Days Easier to Bear

Lindir stood on a balcony overlooking the entrance of Imladris, clad in a grey robe with a broach of beryl fastening at his neck. He was waiting for his Lord to return from his daily ride. Lindir waited for him each day, for fear that one day his Lord may not return. His heart raced every moment his lord was absent from the safety of Imladris.

About two hours after after saying goodbye to his Lord, Lindir’s blue eyes spotted a horse coming up the road from the mountains and he started to walk towards it, smiling slightly as he always did when his worries subsided. As his Elrond rode up to him, he reached out and pet his white steed with grace, his eyes slowly panning up to look at The Lord of Imladris. 

“You’re filthy, My Lord!” he said, trying not to laugh. Elrond had dirt and mud all over his face and neck, “What happened?” he asked as Elrond dismounted his horse, his dark green robes billowing slightly.

“Nothing, my dear Lindir. I was met with a few wargs on my ride, and they insisted on trying to kill me. Instead, all they succeeded on doing was fling mud at me. Filthy creatures, but they are now dead. A clean kill, all shot through the eye with an arrow.” Elrond motioned for another Elf to take his horse to the stables.

Lindir reached up to wipe some mud from his Lord’s hair, “I wish you would not leave the safety of Imladris every day. It worries me.” he said softly, making a face at the mud that was now on his fingers. “We must get you into a bath at once, you look more a Man than Elf with this filth on your face.”

“It calms me to get away from my duties. And I quite like the feel of killing a few wargs every now and again. But you are right, I do not like the filth.” Elrond started up the steps, no sign of any injuries from the wargs. For that, Lindir was grateful. The younger Elf ran to catch up with him, not wanting The Lord of Imladris to draw his own bath.

Lindir hurried ahead of him and opened the door to Elrond’s chambers. He checked to make sure his Lord was still behind him and made for the bath, quickly filling it with hot water. “My Lord, your bath will be ready in a few minutes.” he called, moving to walk back towards Elrond.

“You are most insistent, dear Lindir.” Elrond smiled, laying his bow and quiver on a large table in the middle of the room. His cloak was also caked in mud, so he threw that to the floor. His shoes he had left at the entrance of his room, not wanting to track in any more dirt. Elrond started unbuttoning his robe when Lindir moved to help him, his fingers fumbling over the silver studs. “If I did not know better, I would think you were trying to get me into bed, Lindir. I can undress myself. I am not helpless.” He reached down and took Lindir’s hands in his own, rubbing them slightly.

Lindir flushed when his Lord spoke of trying to get him into bed. The sudden touch of Elrond’s hands on his own made him jerk away. “I just want you to clean.” he managed, clutching his hands to his chest. “You are Lord of Imla-”

Lindir wasn’t able to finish his sentence before Elrond pulled him into a deep kiss. He lifted Lindir’s face up with a gentle hand, resting the other around the young Elf’s waist. Lindir closed his eyes as he felt his Lord squeeze him close, tongue pushing its way into the his mouth. Elrond shifted his head as he engulfed Lindir’s mouth, spreading dirt onto Lindir’s face and lips. 

The young Elf moved his hands back up to pull at Elrond’s robes, feverishly trying to unbutton them. He felt like he was floating, as if Elrond’s kiss had given him wings. Lindir stood on his tiptoes to try and take command of his Lord’s mouth but he felt Elrond’s hands move away, the kiss suddenly ending with a gentle nip at his bottom lip. The young Elf whimpered slightly when his Lord moved away. 

Elrond smiled at Lindir and pushed his hands away. He unclasped the buttons on his robes and slide them off slowly, as to tease Lindir. “I see I judged your intentions wrongly.” he said as he laid his robes on a chair near the bed. He slipped off his leggings and put them in a basket of clothes to be washed. Elrond stood in front of Lindir only wearing his circlet. 

Lindir noted that Elrond was still flaccid, when his own member had awoken the moment Elrond had kissed him. He felt embarrassed and confused. He desperately wanted to kiss his Lord again, “Hîr vuin, goheno nin…” he whispered, bowing his head slightly before running to the bath to shut off the water. 

“Why would you be sorry?” he asked, taking his circlet from his head, “I am sorry. I’ve dirtied your beautiful face, my dear Lindir.” Elrond smiled and turned towards the table.

Not even the dirt on his face could hide the redness of his cheeks. Lindir wasn’t sure what to do and simply stood beside the bath. His member started to ache as he watched every muscle of Elrond’s thighs and buttocks working in perfect harmony as he walked to the table set his circlet down in a velvet box. He looked down at the floor as his lord glided towards him.

“Did you not want the kiss?” Elrond asked, reaching out to touch the Lindir’s shoulder, “Look at me.” 

Lindir heeded his Lord’s command and looked into his Lord’s grey eyes. Elrond reached out to stroke dirt off Lindir’s cheek and smiled , “You enjoyed it,” he whispered, leaning in close. “You wait for my return each day. This has gone on for half an age, Lindir.” Elrond brushed his lips against the young Elf’s ear, “What do you have to say for yourself?” he licked the tip of Lindir’s ear and felt him shudder.

Lindir pressed his lips against his Lord’s neck gently and whispered, “I do not deny it. I think of you every moment of every day. I feel as if a part of me is missing when you leave Imladris. So I wait. I wait for that part of me to return, hîr vuin.” he looked up at Elrond, looking almost childlike, “When you kissed me, I felt I could fly.”

Elrond pulled away from Lindir, causing the young Elf to frown slightly. “I did not know if I should approach you. I noticed your feelings for me long ago, but I was waiting for you.” he said, unclasping the broach on Lindir’s robes. “I cannot say that I feel a part of me is missing when I am not with you, for I have felt that way for thousands of years.” Elrond slowly started to undress Lindir, “I can say that you make my days easier to bear.” he smiled sadly and pushed Lindir’s robes to the ground.

Lindir felt his silk leggings tighten as he was exposed by Elrond. His whole body flushed and he looked away slightly, “I could never admit my feelings for a Lord.” Lindir looked up and caught Elrond’s gaze out of the corner of his eye. “I am but your servant.” Lindir moved his head to face his lord again and took his hand, “Please let me be yours.” he whispered, placing Elrond’s hand at his chest and guiding it hand south. 

Long fingers caressed Lindir’s member gently and Elrond spoke, “My dear Lindir,” he chuckled, moving closer, “You know I do not care for rank. I want you.” He moved his hand to strip Lindir of his leggings and the young Elf kicked off his boots. He took off his circlet and laid it on a table near the bath. Elrond grinned when Lindir was finally free of his clothes, reaching to take his hand, “Let me wash you.” Elrond led Lindir slowly up the steps to the bath and motioned for him to sit.

The bath was made of white marble and it easily accommodated both Elves. Elrond moved to sit down on his knees in front of Lindir, “I regret dirtying your face, my dear Lindir.” He took a washcloth from the side of the bath and wet it in the now cold water. Elrond reached up and gently washed the dirt from Lindir’s face, revealing milky white skin stained with what seemed to be a permanent blush. He reached up to cup Lindir’s cheek and pulled him close, water splashing as their bodies shifted positions. He looked at the younger elf with hunger in his eyes, “Wash me.”

Lindir was face to face with his Lord and hesitated, “You tease me.” he whispered, gently undoing the braids at the side of Elrond’s face. He brushed his hands through his Lord’s hair, watching it fall over his ears. Lindir picked up a fresh washcloth and wet it before slowly running it over Elrond’s face and neck. As the dirt was wiped away, Lindir pressed gentle kisses to his Lord’s face. He started at his forehead and moved to his cheeks before letting his lips brush slightly at Elrond’s lips. Lindir pushed his Lord’s hair back and nipped at his neck, slowly grazing his teeth over the soft skin. His hands were at Elrond’s chest, slowly moving lower as he heard his Lord moan softly. He stopped before he reached Elrond’s groin. “Turn around.”

Elrond cocked an eyebrow, but did as the younger Elf asked. He felt a cool splash of water on his back, followed by the soft washcloth. Soon chaste kisses followed and slender arms grasped his waist, “A kiss was all you needed, Lindir?” he grinned and covered Lindir’s hands with his own, drawing them to his growing erection.

“Mmmm…I never thought it possible for you to return my feelings.” he said in between kisses at Elrond’s neck and shoulders. “I didn’t even know if you liked the company of male Elves.” Lindir pressed himself to Elrond’s back, gently rocking against him.

“It is not gender that I am attracted to.” he said, turning around to face Lindir, “It is your loyalty,” Elrond kissed Lindir gently and spoke, “your kindness,” he pressed another kiss, “your honesty.” he ran his fingers through Lindir’s hair and rest his forehead against the other Elf’s, “You make my days easier to bear.”

Lindir smiled and placed his hands on Elrond’s cheeks, “Let us go to your bed,” he said, moving his hands down to grasp his Lord’s, “I ache for you, my Lord.”

Lindir found himself on his Lord’s bed before he blink. The soft Elven silk caressed his body as he kissed Elrond furiously. Their wet bodies rubbed against one another and Lindir wrapped his legs around Elrond’s waist, “Le melin…” Lindir closed his eyes and arched his back, trying to resist the urge to reach down and relieve himself, “…hîr vuin.”

Elrond hushed him with his lips, reaching down to stroke at Lindir’s member. Lindir whimpered, letting his legs fall down on the bed. “Lie still,” he whispered against Lindir’s ear, nibbling at the tip, “I will give you what you want.” Elrond moved down Lindir’s body, kissing at his chest and abdomen. Dark hair tickled as it brushed against the young Elf’s sensitive skin and he moved his hands to grope at his Lord’s head. A small shriek escaped his lips as he felt Elrond’s tongue lick up his shaft.

“You expect me to lie still…!” he cried, his voice higher than usual. Lindir sat up on his elbows, eager to look at his Lord.

Elrond chuckled and looked up at Lindir as he felt him move, “This is nothing,” he whispered before taking the whole of Lindir’s member in his mouth. Elrond moved his mouth up and down, letting his tongue swirl around Lindir. He released the Elf and let his tongue tease at the slit, now dripping with precome. “You have no idea what pleasure is…” he gripped Lindir’s buttocks, spreading them eagerly.

Lindir had become speechless; all his mouth could produce were moans and shrieks of pleasure. He pulled hard at Elrond’s hair as he felt his Lord suckle at the head of his member. Lindir cried out loudly, wrapping his legs around his Lord’s neck and bucking as he spilt himself into Elrond’s mouth.

Elrond lapped and sucked at the head of Lindir’s member, milking the glistening substance from the younger Elf. “Beautiful.” he whispered, lying atop Lindir as he kissed his mouth. Elrond’s own arousal was pressing against Lindir’s thigh, “Spread your legs.” He moved to retrieve a phial of oil from the bedside table and opened it with his teeth.

Lindir was still panting and trying to regain himself before he heard his Lord’s command, “Yes…yes my Lord…” he managed, spreading his legs slightly. His whole body felt heavy. He wished to sit up and kiss Elrond but instead felt a wetness at his rear, “I wish to see your face…”

Elrond slid his body up to meet Lindir’s gaze, “Relax,” he whispered, slowly pressing a finger inside the young Elf. He hushed Lindir’s whimper with a kiss as he gently started thrusting his finger in and out.

Lindir wrapped his arms around Elrond’s neck and closed his eyes, “It’s…it’s been a while,” he muttered, moaning softly as he felt his Lord push another finger inside him, slowly beginning to stretch him. “But it feels wonderful…” Lindir leaned up and kissed Elrond softly, nipping at his bottom lip, “Do it! Do not hesitate!” he cried, pushing against Elrond’s fingers.

Elrond removed his fingers from Lindir, “Shhh…in time, in time.” he whispered, adding another finger, twisting and thrusting them inside the younger Elf. When he was satisfied that he would not hurt Lindir, he moved to his knees in front of him. “Put your legs on my shoulders,” he said, reaching for Lindir’s slender legs and propping them on his broad shoulders. Elrond thoroughly slicked his member with the oil and dripped a generous amount around Lindir’s entrance.

Lindir felt his whole body pulsate as Elrond suddenly drove his arousal into him. He cried out in pleasure, feeling his member start to stiffen as Elrond thrust in and out, not giving Lindir any time to adjust to him. 

Elrond held tightly to Lindir’s hips, grunting softly, “You are a dream,” he managed, fastening his pace and digging his nails into Lindir’s flesh, “I have never felt more alive!” Elrond could feel a tear start to roll down his cheek and hoped Lindir did not notice. In all his years, through all the ages he had lived, he had never felt so right. He mentally slapped himself for not reaching out to Lindir earlier and eased his hand down to stroke him slowly, noticing the young Elf had become hard again. 

Lindir felt the touch and reached his hand down to meet his Lord’s, “My Lord…is this a dream?” he whispered, dancing his fingers around the tip, “I have had many a dream…I fear this is just another.” Lindir bit his lip as Elrond’s hand gripped him tight, precome starting to ooze onto his stomach. 

“Av-‘osto. This is no dream.” he moaned, removing his hand from Lindir’s member to grip tightly at Lindir’s thighs. Elrond was panting hard, his hair sticking to his face as he thrust in once more. “Melamin…!” he cried, coming hard into Lindir, slowly thrusting a few more times before falling on his hands atop the Elf. He looked at Lindir, his hand furiously working at his member. “Lindir…” he moaned, pulling out slowly. White liquid spurted from Lindir’s member before Elrond could tend to him. He heard Lindir scream out his name, his come glistening across his stomach.

Lindir’s legs fell to Elrond’s sides. He reached up and grabbed Elrond’s face, wiping the sweat off his brow, “My Lord.” he muttered, still shaking slightly from pleasure, “Do not cry.” he felt Elrond sink into the bed beside him and Lindir held him close, resting his head against his Lord’s neck.

“Not all tears are evil.” he said, brushing his fingers through Lindir’s hair. “Stay with me this night.” he whispered, kissing Lindir’s forehead. “Stay with me and when I take my ride in the morn, accompany me.” Elrond closed his eyes, his arms gripping Lindir tightly.

“I will be by your side always.” he whispered, moving his head to look at Elrond, “I will make your days easier to bear.”

“No.” he said, pressing a finger to Lindir’s lips, “You shall also make my nights easier to bear.” he grinned and lifted Lindir’s chin up to kiss him softly. “Rest, my love.” Elrond closed his eyes and for the first time since he could remember, his dreams were nothing but peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Elves have enough stamina to come twice in such a short period of time. :)
> 
> Elvish  
> hîr vuin - my lord  
> goheno nin - forgive me  
> le melin - I love you (formal)  
> av-‘osto - do not fear  
> melamin - my love


End file.
